


Nico Does A Bad, Bad Thing

by SciFiRN



Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiRN/pseuds/SciFiRN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the past...something that might have happened or maybe not. At some point Gabby shows up at Nico's door with a request. She has a need, he can fulfill it, but will he?</p>
<p>This is a companion piece to my story All the Words, which I'll post here was well. It goes along with a chapter and is sort of a flashback. You don't need to read that to understand this, since it doesn't overlap at all. Just know in that Nico was dreaming about this after he did something that hurt Dani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico Does A Bad, Bad Thing

**Nico Does a Bad, Bad Thing**

He slammed the door and loosened his tie. He would have laughed if there was any humor in the situation at all. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it onto a kitchen chair. The phone rang. He knew it would be ringing, oh he knew it would be ringing because he knew Marshall almost as well as he knew himself.

He spun and pulled the receiver from the counter.

“What?”

“No hello? No polite Careles residence or maybe I should say; Careles and Pittman residence since you’re currently fucking my wife.”

“Go to hell Marshall.” He took a deep breath to steady himself. Then he opened a cabinet and removed a glass before opening a second cabinet and pulling down a bottle of scotch. “Gabby’s not staying here, I told you that. I haven’t seen her since I’ve been in LA and you’re the one who sent me here.”

“Huh, I thought I sent you to Chicago. Are you sure you’re in California?”

“Did you dial a 312 area code?”

“No.”

“Then I’m not in fucking Chicago, am I Marshall?” He opened his scotch and poured himself a glass.

“Guess not, but Gabrielle was when I left her.” He hummed the notes to the Frank Sinatra’s Chicago. “The body guard said she was there.”

Nico sighed. Marshall was off his meds again. “Yes, in Chicago, but not here. Like I told you the last five times Marshall, she’s not with me. I haven’t seen her since the three of us left Paris together and that was four months ago.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Can you please stop sending people to try to hurt me?”

Marshall laughed gleefully. “They aren’t as good as you and you keep kicking their asses. What you do to this one?”

“Nothing, I left him in one piece like the others, but you’re gonna owe the rental car company and he might want his nose reset. He doesn’t look quite as much like a model anymore.”

“Good, maybe Gabby won’t suck his dick so often.” He sighed into the phone. “Nic, what the hell am I gonna do with her?”

“I told you what to do with her, but you won’t.  So she keeps walking all over you.” He sipped from his glass and then moved to the leather couch in the living room and sprawled on it.

“But I like to play her games Nic…fuck I do.” He laughed. “She’s so good at it.”

Nico shook his head. “There’s something I never understood. How you do that, but whatever floats your boat.” Who was he to judge, hell the three of them already had a totally fucked up relationship.

“You should try it once Nico. That’s all you have to do and you’d be hooked.”

Nico heard the pleasure in his best friend’s voice and it turned his stomach. He wasn’t crossing that line. Just the thought was making his skin crawl. “Never. Gonna. Happen. Besides, it’s why you have the problems you’re having.” She was like a dog, you couldn’t show weakness around the bitch or she’d exploit it and go in for the kill. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you.”

The other man sighed exhaustedly. “Why didn’t you marry her?”

Nico was taking up a large piece of real estate on his couch, but he settled into the corner, taking up even more so that he could pull one leg up onto the couch and stretch out; finally relax. He wondered why Marshall asked him this all the time. “How many times do I have to tell you the answer?”

Marshall chuckled. “Maybe until I believe you?”

He sighed. If he admitted it to himself it was a damn good question, at least once upon a time, but it didn’t matter anymore. He took a longer drink and set his glass on his leg. His eyes closed. “I don’t really love her anymore Marshall. Let it go.”

“But you love fucking her. Don’t tell me you don’t, because I’ve seen you together and I know.”

Nico growled. He wouldn’t lie to his friend. He never did. Never would. “I can’t deny that, she’s an addiction. Shit, you know that. She gets into your blood, under your skin and then all you think about is your next fix.” He swirled his liquor, opened his eyes and watched the patterns it made. “I know you’ve felt that with her just like you do from your fucking drugs.”

“I’m clean right now Nico.” He was suddenly serious. “I’m off all my drugs.” He laughed almost hysterically.

“Yes, I can tell.” He deadpanned.

“Fuck you too then.”

“You’re not my type, but thanks.” He chuckled at his friend. “Are you going to be okay? Do I need to come get you?” He always worried when Marshall stopped his meds and he or Gabby wasn’t there to regulate him. “Where are you anyway?”

“Perth, I’m enjoying the local wildlife.” He said suggestively. “And no, you don’t need to get me. I’m fine. Gabby’s just been running her mouth about her being with you since I’ve been here.” He took a drink of something and said something to someone. “Hmm, if you’re there and I’m here and she’s elsewhere then you can’t be there with her, can you?”

“No, and I think that made sense somehow.” He sipped his drink and pulled his brows together. He could never figure out why it was okay for Marshall to fuck around, but not Gabby, or maybe that wasn’t Marshall’s problem. “Do you only have a problem with her fucking me Marshall?”

“She only obsesses over you Nico. Everyone else just scratches some damn itch for her.” He purred. “Like this pretty thing here, she can suck the paint of the wall, but I’m not in love with her.” There was giggling. “You, well, Gabby she’ll do anything for you. Things she won’t for me and I can’t deal with that Nic. I don’t mind sharing; you know that, just as long as everyone remembers who the toy belongs to. I think Gabby forgets sometimes.”

Nico was quiet. He took a sip and swallowed. “I never forget Marshall. Never.”

“I know and that’s why you’re still my best friend.”

“I’ve never lied to you. She hasn’t been here and I haven’t seen her since I saw you both in Paris. And next time you send someone to tail me, make sure they know what the hell they’re doing. At least I know why I’m in charge of hiring your security.”

“I think they were actors, bodyguards on the side. I’m not sure what that means.” Marshall laughed. “I’m glad you’re still not lying. I like that rule. Now then, you finish up whatever bullshit job I told you to do there and I’ll get back to you when I need you next.”

Nico rubbed his forehead. Dealing with Marshall could wear him out on good days; today wasn’t a good one. “Okay, see you in a couple months then for your birthday party?”

Marshall laughed. “Big bash, absolutely. See ya Nico.” The line disconnected.

He dropped the phone to the couch and rested his head on the leather as he took a deep breath. He was like that for about fifteen minutes and then there was a knock at the door. He checked his watch and finished his scotch.

He put his glass on the counter on his way through the kitchen. He knew who was at the door without needing to check the peephole, but he did anyway.

He glanced down the hall, checking to be sure it was clear, and then leaned against the door frame blocking the entrance. “Gabrielle.”

She smiled and purred. “Nico,” she eyed him. “Really, keeping me in the hall? Am I that much of a threat?” She held up her hands and pouted. “Do you want to pat me down?” Then she leaned closer. “Or would you prefer me on my knees, hands behind my back?” She licked her lips suggestively.

He frowned. “I just got off the phone with your husband. I just told him I hadn’t seen you since Paris.” He crossed his arms, but didn’t move from the doorway.

She shrugged. “So, you didn’t violate your stupid truth telling vow. You just now saw me since Paris.” She sighed. “Aren’t you going to invite me in? I just got off a fucking plane and I’m tired.”

He glanced down at her feet and noticed her small suitcase. He raised an eyebrow. There’s no way she travelled to LA with only one small bag. She was lying. He stepped aside. “By all means, come in.”

She smiled, left her case in the hall and entered the apartment. She glanced around and nodded as she let her hand trace over the granite counter. “It’s serviceable. I suppose Marshall just rented it sight unseen.” She wrinkled up her nose. “It looks like something one of his agents would lease for him.” She paused at the end of the counter and waited for Nico. “Definitely not you.”

When he had her case in the apartment and the door relocked she smiled and stepped toward him. “I’ve missed you.” She put her hands to his chest and leaned into him. “So much.” Her hands slid up to his neck and into his hair. “I don’t like it when you’re gone for so long.”

He reached up and took her hands. He pulled them from his neck. “Gabrielle, I just told Marshall we weren’t sleeping together.” He stepped away from her. “We agreed about this in Paris. We said our goodbyes.” He moved to the other side of the counter. “Don’t do this, please.”

She laughed. “Who said a thing about sleeping?”

Why he thought anything would have changed he wasn’t sure, but for almost four months things had been good. He hadn’t heard from her and he’d been able to get his work done, basically without harassment. He should have known it was just an unusually long stretch of mercy.

He considered the woman across the counter. God, she was beautiful and graceful. He loved the arch of her back and the curve of her ass. She had a wicked sense of humor and she could hold her own in every conversational topic he’d thrown at her. He knew about her passion and her hunger and his eyes closed as a spike of heat ran through him at the thought of her exactly as she suggested to him at the door; on her knees with her hands behind her back. For him, she’d assume that position willingly and he knew it. Oh, she was willful and sometimes he didn’t mind forcing her; bending her to his will. But, she would submit and she enjoyed it when she did and the harder he played, the more submissive she got.

He opened his eyes and she was smiling knowingly at him.

She looked down, almost modestly. “I know what you want.”

“You don’t do coy, so don’t pretend.” He didn’t like her games. He never had.

She laughed and looked boldly up at him. “Fine, so should I just strip for you then without permission?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Probably not a good decision if you want something from me.” His eyebrow shot up. “Unless you just want kicked out of the apartment in your underwear?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She gasped, only half shocked.

He poured another glass of scotch and sipped it as he moved to the couch. “I’ve done it before Gabrielle. Why wouldn’t I do it here?”

“Because Marshall’s room isn’t on the next floor,” she followed him into the living room. She didn’t sit, but just stood there in her black skirt, red blouse and red heels. “

He shrugged and looked her up and down. “Where’s Juliette?” His left hand rested on his thigh, his right held his glass.

She huffed. “Why do you bring her up while we’re flirting? Ruin the mood much?” She glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

He raised his brows and sipped his drink. He lowered the glass. “Answer me.” His voice was a command.

Gabrielle shivered and swallowed. “She’s in the Chicago townhouse with the bodyguard and nanny.”

“Who?” He kept his voice low and deep.

Again she didn’t hesitate. “Xeno and Veronica.”

He nodded. Xeno was good man. He’d worked with him several times over the years and Veronica was one of the part time nannies. She’d worked for them since Juliette was four, so eight years now.

“When did you get into LA?” He sat up and put his glass on the coffee table.

She bit her lip, hesitating.

Nico didn’t hesitate. He stood and pressed his length behind Gabrielle’s. One strong hand slid to her throat and wrapped around it easily. He applied gentle pressure and then slowly increased the pressure on the large arteries on the side of her neck. He watched as the spark started to fade in her eyes. Then he loosened his grip.

Blood flowed back into Gabrielle’s brain and she gasped as the blackness receded and the dizziness faded. She gripped the arm of the man behind her and waited for the nausea to fade. She leaned heavy against him. “Wha…what was the question…” her voice was a little hoarse.

His hand stroked down her neck and repeated, “When did you get to LA?” His mouth was by her ear now.

She took an unsteady breath, “about one this afternoon.” She shivered and moaned when his fingers grazed over her breast.

“Why were you lying to Marshall about fucking me?” He stepped back suddenly.

Gabrielle stumbled and almost fell when Nico moved. It took her a few seconds to find her balance and he didn’t help her. “I was jealous.”

“Of what?” He walked around her, looking at her. He lifted her chin and turned her face. He unbuttoned two buttons on her blouse. He used his foot to nudge her legs wider.

“He’s in Australia screwing pretty surfers and I’m stuck in Chicago in the middle of winter with a fucking twelve year old.” She pouted. “Do you know how bitchy a twelve year old girl is?”

His hand was suddenly in her hair and he yanked backward, hyperextending her head and putting her at an awkward angle. He scowled at her. “Don’t talk about Juliette that way Gabrielle. She’s your daughter…could be my daughter.” He twisted his fist until her eyes overflowed with tears. “I tolerate a lot from you, but that is something I won’t tolerate. Do you understand?”

She tried to nod, but couldn’t. Her heels slid on the hardwood and she tried to keep from falling. As she slid it put more tension on her hair and she gasped. “Oh, god…please. Yes, yes…Sir.”

He tightened his grip at first, lifted his hand. Held her up by her hair and then let her go with a shove and she fell to her knees. “Don’t bother getting up, but make yourself more presentable. You’re a mess.” He made a disgusted sound. “You look like you’ve never done this before.”

She repositioned herself on her knees and straightened her posture, and she watched him as he picked up his glass from the table and took another sip. She wiped her face and then let her hands rest at her sides.

Nico held his glass and moved to stand in front of her. She was killing him. He had missed her. He hadn’t lied to Marshall, he didn’t love her anymore. Hell, most times he almost hated her, but she made him ache. He couldn’t help being attracted to her. He was drawn to her. He undid his fly with one hand and stroked himself while she watched. He was rock hard.

She licked her lips and sat up a little straighter when his hand slid into his fly. She looked up at his eyes and then back to his hand and she made a little sound in her throat. It wasn’t quite a whimper or a moan, but something in between.

He smirked and pulled his hand from his pants, but didn’t fasten them.  He grabbed her chin and tilted her head upward as he bent over her. “You think you deserve that?” 

She shook her head. She wanted to say yes, but she knew the answer he wanted.

He laughed at her. “Oh, Gabrielle you need to learn to tell the truth.” He lightly slapped her cheek. “Lying is not a good way to get what you want.”

She made a frustrated sound in her throat and clenched her teeth together. “I can’t get you to give me what I want no matter what.”

“You’re not supposed to be here at all.” He said casually, as if he wasn’t ridiculously turned on, and went to the kitchen. He put his glass on the counter and leaned his back against it with his arms crossed as he watched her. “What is it you do want?”

She raised her eyes to his and blinked back tears of frustration. “You.”

He shook his head. “Too simple an answer,” He yawned. “Be more specific or you can go now.” He pointed to the door.

She inhaled. “Hurt me Nico, make me feel. Something, everything, don’t stop until I’m gone and all that’s left is what I feel.” She closed her eyes and swayed. “I want to fly Nico…I need it, please.” She fell to her hands and crawled to him. She stopped at his feet, curled up there and looked up at him. “Please don’t say no.” She was crying. “I need it. You.” She pressed her forehead to the floor. “Please. I’m yours. Use me.”

“No you belong to Marshall, Gabrielle.” He nudged her gently with his foot. “We all agreed to that in Paris. There’s not supposed to be any more of this.”

She looked up at him. Her makeup had run, she didn’t look quite the polished socialite anymore and she didn’t care.

The desperation on her face started to break down his wall. He liked her this way, but this was the Gabby that was dangerous to him. When she was like this she reminded him of the way she’d been before. Before she became so spoiled and entitled and she’d been easier to love.

He ran a hand through his hair. He knew her bitterness was partly his fault. He knew the push and pull between Marshall wasn’t easy on her either. This whole thing was fucked up because of all three of them, but Marshall wouldn’t listen. If only he’d stop being so selfish, but no matter how many times he’d tried to explain it to Marshall, he just never seemed to understand-that, or he just didn’t care. Gabrielle had needs and if they weren’t met…He took a deep breath, fuck right now he had one hell of a need and damn if this woman wasn’t able to meet it.

“I’ll give you anything.” She pressed herself against his leg as she looked up at him. “Anything Nico…no limits.”

He closed his eyes. She didn’t have many limits, but she had one. He stroked her face softly and brushed the hair out of her eyes. “None?”

“Nothing…just don’t turn me away.” She was sobbing. “Please.” She shook her head and gripped his leg.

“If that’s the agreement, then get up and out of your clothes. I’ll be right back. If you need to use the bathroom or get a drink do it before I’m back. No limits tonight-understood?” He held out a hand and helped her up. When she nodded at him, he smiled, kissed her forehead and then he pointed to the half bath in the foyer area with a raised eyebrow. “The powder room’s there. I won’t be long.”

“Yes, Sir.” She stood on shaky legs. “Thank you.” She was confused as she started unbuttoning her blouse. She watched him as he walked out of the living room toward his bedroom.  She was smiling as she watched him go.

He knew she was probably smiling and he set his glass down as he moved to his room. He rolled his head on his shoulders. He was angry with himself, but he’d made his choice. He’d do what he said. He smiled. He had a plan. He’d wanted this for a long time, but Gabrielle had her limits and he always respected them. He’d never done anything through force in the bedroom, or the playroom, or wherever this type of play happened to take place.  

His thoughts ran a bit wild as he pulled his tie off in front of his dresser. He wasn’t going to ruin it. He liked it, a gift form Marshall a long time ago. He folded it carefully, set it down and then carefully removed his cuff links, followed by his shirt. He hung the shirt on the chair by his bed and toed off his shoes. He sat to take off the socks. He considered changing pants, but didn’t bother, so the black wool stayed. His mind was already a thousand steps ahead.

He stood, moved into his bathroom to take care of some things. When he emerged he was carrying a small rectangular wooden box about nine inches long by three inches wide.  He tossed it at the end of the bed and moved to the large closet across the room. He flipped on the light as he moved inside and then opened a large standing trunk. He considered his options and immediately disqualified several. He had no intention of teasing or playing light tonight and he really had no desire to start with a warm up session. If she came all this way for pain, he’d be sure she found it. He pulled a heavy, nylon cane from the trunk and idly tapped it against his calf as he opened a drawer on the other side to find an appropriate collar, gag and restraints. Though he wasn’t sure he’d need the last two items, he wanted them just in case. He pulled a few other things from the trunk, including a thick heavy leather strap that was one of his favorites, and then closed it, turned off the light and retrieved the box from his bed.

Gabrielle had turned on the stereo and the sound of the Deftones wafted from his surround sound system since it had been the last album he’d been listening to. Right now, Gabrielle was swaying to the slightly hypnotic beat of _Be Quiet and Drive_ as she stood in front of the large patio door. In fact she had her forehead pressed against it as she stared into the night. She held a bottle of water in her in her left her hand and she leaned against the glass with her right hip and shoulder. She was completely naked and her feet were bare.

Nico laid out his supplies on the counter and watched her. He had to admit his view was utterly enchanting. The woman was beautifully built. He finished and cleared his throat.

She turned, still against the window, held up the remote for the stereo in her right hand and turned the volume down some and then she raised her tear streaked face to his. “Can you do that?”

He walked around the counter and stalked toward her. He raised an eyebrow as he got closer. He reached for her hands and took the bottle and remote. “Do what?” He set the items on the shelf beside the door and then pressed his palms on either side of her head, but didn’t touch her.

She blinked up at him. Without her heels, she lost a good deal of her height. “Drive me far away from here…please?” She exhaled shakily.

He leaned closer and watched the pulse in her throat jump, the flush rise on her skin. He saw her nipples pucker and her pupils go wide and dark. Her breath stuttered in her chest and he had to admit, it sent a rush through him. He smirked. “All those pretty boys, Gabby and not one of them can give you what you need?” He pressed his entire length against her, his hands still on the glass. He pressed his mouth to her ear. “Do you ask them to? Do you tell them what you like?” He caught her lobe between his teeth and bit down hard. He pulled until she made a soft sound, then he released her ear, pressed his hard cock into her belly and roughly gripped her hair as he pulled back to see her eyes. “Do you tell them you want to be on your knees, a collar around your neck with snot running down your face while they whip you till you bleed?”

He lip quivered. “No.” Her voice came out as a whisper.

Nico yanked her head to the left roughly. “No, what?”

“Sir, no Sir.” Tears gathered in her eyes from the sharp pain.

He loosened his grip and massaged her scalp, but he didn’t step back. “You’re sloppy.” He frowned. “Too much playing at the top, Marshall’s too soft with you.”

“Marshall likes it that way.” She tried to press herself against him, but she couldn’t move. He was a solid wall of muscle against her and she had no leverage. “He’s not like you. He doesn’t like to take charge once we close the bedroom door.” She nuzzled her cheek to his chin since it’s all she could reach.

His hand tightened in her hair again. “You need to stop.” He glared. “You also need to tell him what you need.” He took a half-step back. “He thinks you like the current arrangement. He’ll do anything for you, but not if he doesn’t know.” He sighed. “I can’t keep doing this Gabrielle.”

A sob caught in her throat and her hands came up. She grabbed his hips. “Please, you said you would.” Tears started down her face again. “You can’t tell me no. Not now…” She pulled him closer, or tried to anyway, he was immovable.

He released her hair and stepped away suddenly. “Gabrielle, pull yourself together. What the hell?”

She stood there and looked up at him. She was breathing heavy. “Why are you being so cruel? You’ve never been this way before. Never.”  She glared at him, her eyes sparkled with tears.

He laughed and shook his head. “Cruel? Because you aren’t getting exactly what you want, when you want it?” He leaned against the back of the couch. “When did you become such a fucking drama queen?” He’d about had enough of her and he was definitely frustrated with her attitude. Oh she’d lied to him. She’d pushed him, she’d played him and maybe that had been her end game all along, but he had to admit she usually didn’t lose control. She obviously wasn’t lying about what she needed.  He straightened. “Come here.”

She blinked at him twice, hesitated for about three seconds and then swallowed. She slowly moved to him. Usually she wasn’t afraid of him, but tonight, he was different, edgy and dangerous. Maybe she was just insecure about her own needs. She had given up her limits, she’d never done that with anyone before and then with Nico in this mood…she caught his eyes and shivered at what she saw there. “Oh my god…” She dropped her gaze to the floor and stopped in front of him.

He lifted her chin with two fingers. “Gabby, I agreed to your terms. Do you want to back out? Now’s your chance.”

She searched his face. “Wha…what are you going to do?” Her voice shook.

He shook his head and her words brought a slow, almost sinister smile to his face. “Since when are my plans any of your business Gabrielle?” He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. “Do you want to feel it? Because when you showed up at my door you were begging me for anything.” His hand slid up her jaw to the back of her neck and he bent lower. He brushed his nose over hers and then against her cheek and he heard her whimper. “Do you need to feel the pain, the pleasure and the hurt? Is that what you need? To feel the sensations build and fold one on top of the other until you can’t tell the difference between pain and pleasure and your body just begs for something more…anything as long as it’s harder, deeper…stronger? ” His lips brushed hers and he almost moaned at the taste of her, better than he remembered.

Gabrielle did moan and her knees almost buckled. She gripped his shoulders because if she didn’t she would have fallen to the floor. This was what she’d come for. This was the Nico she needed. The man who could seduce her with a barely a word and have her on her knees with just a look. When their lips parted she breathed out. “Yes. I want it, all of it.”

He pulled back to look at her face again. “No limits then?”

She shook her head and swallowed. “No Sir, no limits.”

He nodded and stepped back. “Good girl.” He moved to the counter. “Turn around and hold up your hair.” By the time he was back to her side she was in position. He slid the thick leather around her neck. He’d never officially collared her. She didn’t belong to him, but he’d never used this one with anyone else. He had it buckled and made sure the collar was snug by sliding a finger between her neck and the leather. “You know the rules from this point on.”

“Yes Sir.” Her eyes were on the floor as he finished. She bit her tongue to keep from saying something stupid because really, how many times had he put this collar around her neck? She rolled her eyes.

“I saw that.” He lifted her chin. “Didn’t I just mention the rules Gabrielle?”

Shit. She swallowed. “Yes Sir.”

“And then you go and roll your eyes. I’m not sure if you’re trying to get hurt or you just think I’m that distracted.” He smiled at her. He already had reason to punish her, so one more reason didn’t matter to him. “Stay here.”

He moved to the kitchen and slid the chairs out of the way. The table was a heavy butcher block and the surface was well-oiled and sanded smooth. The legs had been reinforced to his specifications. Multi-purpose furniture came in handy in small spaces and he found in LA you could pretty much find someone to make anything you wanted.

“Here, now.” He looked at Gabrielle and waited.

She was by his side in seconds.

He considered her, cocked his head to the side and then smiled. He reached over the counter and held up the rubber ball gag with a glint in his eye. “Open.”

Gabrielle looked up at him and shook her head. “I can be quiet Sir, please.” She kept her request polite. She hated ball gags. She could deal with others if she had to, but not ball gags.

His hand settled on the back of her head and he kept his voice low and even as he ordered again, “open Gabrielle,” as he pressed the ball against her lips until she finally did open her mouth wide enough for him to slide the gag inside. He settled it in her mouth, watching her eyes the entire time and then fastened the gag in place while tears ran down her cheeks. “If you need to stop, and I doubt you will, you know what to do.” He raised his brow in question and waited for her to acknowledge him.

She nodded and, “Es Sir”, came muffled from behind her gag. She tapped her pointer finger against his arm, then her pointer and middle finger together and then her pointer finger, middle finger and ringer finger at the same time.

Nico nodded at her. “Good, now face down over the table. You can grip the sides all you want, but unless you’re using your safeword, don’t move them from the table.” He turned her toward the table and pressed her down against it. The table was higher than usual; not quite counter height, but not standard height either. “So, other than the eye rolling, I think I owe you for lying to Marshall, lying to me about when you got to LA, calling Juliette a brat and you all around being a bitch tonight.” He ran his hands down Gabby’s back lightly and then then over her ass. “You’ve gained some weight.”

She mumbled something against the gag.

“I can’t understand you, but it doesn’t matter. I’m not complaining. I like you curvier. I never complained about your weight after Juliette, Gabrielle. Never.” He closed his eyes as his squatted and let his hands move down her legs. He pulled her left leg toward one table leg and pushed the right in the other direction. “Stay there a second.” He stood and reached over the counter again. He picked up the two silk cords and then bent and used them to fasten Gabrielle’s legs to the table. He stood and looked her over. “Perfect.” He landed a hard slap on her ass.

She moaned softly, but it wasn’t quite enough. She looked up over her shoulder and saw him looking at her and her heart about stopped and she want cold and hot at the same time. Fuck, the man could about make her cum just standing there with that damn look on his face. She squirmed against the table and adjusted her grip on the edges of the table. She watched as he moved to the counter. At first she couldn’t see what he picked up, but then he turned and her heart sped up and she whimpered. She said his name against the gag and shook her head, but it didn’t sound like much. “Mmccmo…sssrrr….slllfpsss”

He smiled. “I like you gagged Gabby. I have no idea what you say with that fucking thing in your mouth so I can pretend it’s whatever I want it to be.” He held up the cane and smiled. “I know how much you liked this the last time I used it.” He traced the tip up the inside of her left leg starting at her ankle. He moved it slowly upward watching its path. “I remember you begging so prettily for me to stop.” He was at the juncture of her legs and he paused and teased over her slit. “Wet already Gabby?” He tapped the tip over her clit lightly and watched her face.

She whimpered and her eyes went wide. She bit down on the gag and saliva dripped from the left side of her mouth.

“Mm, already just the thought of it has you hot.” He stopped teasing and moved the cane down her right thigh and leg until he was at her right ankle. Then he landed a light blow to the outside of her right thigh, then her left. “You always were so beautiful this way Gabrielle.”

She sighed and rested her head on the table. Then she came up off the table with a scream against the gag as the cane landed sharp and hard across her ass. She gripped the table and pulled herself back down with a hiss as tears ran down her face. She panted at the suddenness of it. She had not been ready for it. She was for the next one and she pressed her forehead into the table and exhaled when it landed.

Nico knew he’d only catch her with the first one, so he took advantage of it. The first stoke had been hard and fierce. The blow had been low across her ass. He’d timed it when he knew she was relaxed and he got exactly the reaction from her he’d wanted. It sent fire through his veins. He knew the second blow was just as hard and the sensations were equal, but her reaction was muted. She focused inward and breathed through and he was fine with that. He watched the welts rise on her skin and heard her pant and sob against the gag.

“Shh…good girl.” He traced the lines on her ass with calloused fingers. “I think fifteen tonight Gabrielle, but maybe I won’t count and I’ll go until I get tired. How’s that sound?”

She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were wild and she started shaking her head franticly and talking against the gag. “Es Sir…” She really didn’t want Nico using this cane on her all night. She’d take old fashioned bamboo all night, a crop, a flogger, hell even a single tail because she knew he couldn’t keep swinging that, but not this damn thing- it hurt and it was precise.

“Really? You’re not dripping at the thought?” He smiled and let his hands slide down her legs and back up, he trailed two fingers between her legs. He let his fingers play over her clit and then one dipped inside. “Oh, that has nothing to do with thinking about me taking this cane to your ass until I can lift my arm anymore, does it?”

She moaned and her eyes closed. She pressed against his hand at his words.

He continued to tease her for another few seconds. When she started panting and her eyes went wide, he stopped and pulled his hand away suddenly with a wicked smile. “Oh no you don’t Gabrielle, it’s too soon and you need to earn it…don’t you?”

She groaned in frustration and then gasped when the cane landed across her ass again. “Es…” Spit flew from around the gag when she grunted around it. She panted and gripped the table. She turned her head to the left and pressed her cheek to the table. Her cheek was pressed into a puddle of wet from saliva and she tried to find a dry spot.

Nico landed three more solid blows in quick succession and they landed in about the same spot. Then he trailed the cane over her ass and teased it down her legs. He used just the tip to flick the sensitive spot behind Gabrielle’s knees. It was more annoying than painful, but it was sensation and that was what he was after. He ran the can up between her legs and whipped it back and forth between her thighs lightly. He smiled when she gasped. Again, he knew it stung more than hurt and while he did that he trailed his left hand lightly over her ass.

She almost sighed at the change in sensation, but she knew it wasn’t going to last. She was right because even as his left hand trailed lightly up her back she felt him shift and she didn’t really think much of it and then the can landed at the tops of her thighs and he was pressing her down onto the table. Four more blows across the tops of her thighs and she felt each one of them burn and the heat spread upward and through her.

She raised her head, arched it from the table and bit into the gag she was almost thankful for now. Her hands gripped the table tighter and she felt Nico press her lower back down. Fuck, she wanted more…yes. This was exactly what she wanted.

When he stopped and lifted his hand from her back, Gabrielle was sobbing quietly, and she pressed her eyes closed and let her head fall to the table.  When he moved, she got nervous and looked over her shoulder. Her hair was stuck to her face and eyes from her tears and spit. She couldn’t see and she tried to get the hair out of her way without using her hands by rubbing her cheek on her shoulder.

Nico watched with a smile and chuckled. “Ah, your hair’s in the way Gabrielle seems like you have a problem.” He traced a line down from her tense left shoulder and when he reached her hand he smoothed his long fingers over hers and then uncurled it from the edge of the table and squatted down beside the table. He massaged her palm as he looked at her face. He smiled, but he still didn’t move her hair. He wanted her uncomfortable. “You’re doing fine Gabby. I know you hate this cane.” He pressed a kiss in the center of her palm and placed it back in place. “Why do you think I chose it?”

He moved around the table to her other hand. He tapped her head. “Over here.” When she turned her head, he squatted and picked up her right hand and massaged it. “Last time I used it, you told me to only use it if you begged for pain.” He shook the hand and kissed it, like the other. He raised his brow. “Do you remember that? We were in Brazil I think and you were still half drunk on pain, curled up on my chest.” He wrapped the hand around the table edge. He frowned at her. “You don’t remember?”

She sniffed, tears running free down her face and over her nose while saliva ran from around the gag and both formed a puddle under her right cheek. She stared into his eyes and then nodded slowly, her hair caught under her cheek and stuck to her wet face and eyes. She nodded.

He smiled. “Good girl, because I know I didn’t make it up.” He pulled her hair off her face and tucked it all behind her ears. “I’m not stopping again. I’m going to finish the rest without a break. Understood?”

Her eyes went wide, but she nodded with a sob caught in her throat.

“Can you do it?”

She nodded slowly. “As Sir, I ink so.”

He shook his head and stood. “I didn’t ask if you thought you could Gabby. I asked a yes or no question.” He picked up the cane. “Yes. I finish. No, I untie you and you leave now.”

She shook her head. She wasn’t done, this wasn’t done. She was nowhere near ready to leave. Even after the caning she wouldn’t be ready and Nico knew it. Talking around the gag was difficult. “Es lease Sir.”

He bit back his smile and nodded. He turned and without hesitation he brought the cane down with more power than he had yet. It landed with a dull thud.

It was followed by Gabrielle’s scream.

Nico smiled and then he set the cane down and picked up the leather strap. Without warning it landed across her ass with a slapping sound.

The sharp sting was different and it brought a completely different set of nerve endings into to play. Gabrielle hummed and her legs stiffened at the sound of the strap singing through the air as it came down again and again. She heard Nico moving around behind her. She moaned and hissed. She banged her head against the table lightly. She wasn’t sure what she wanted. The strap landed over and over. It hit her thighs and he didn’t stop, there was no break. It was rapid.

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap….over and over as he moved around her ass, side to side like a made painter pinking her ass and thighs. The only difference was some of the strokes weren’t as hard as others. Then the strokes moved down her thighs and up and she was getting more panicked.

He stopped.

Gabrielle collapsed, relaxing tentatively against the table.

Nico smiled, moved quietly and he raised the cane. He brought it down suddenly in a hurried and violent rush; thud…thud…thud…thud…thud…thud…thud….thud. He listened to Gabby grunt and scream as he watched the color rise on her ass. He was careful to keep his strikes low across her ass. He knew exactly where to put them for maximum pain and tonight he wanted them only on the fleshy parts of her ass and tops of her thigh.

Gabrielle finally screamed and Nico smiled. It’s what he’d been waiting for. “Are you close?” He paused and reached between her legs. She was dripping and he slid two fingers inside her while he stood between her legs. He bent over her, his mouth by her ear. “Fucking wet aren’t you Gabby? All from the pain, you get me so hot, always have.” He pulled his fingers out. “You’re not done, though are you?”

He stepped back and picked the cane back up. He held it by her face. “Need more?”

She moaned and nodded. “Es…”

This was where he’d wanted her or very close anyway. He brought the cane down again. 

She arched and moaned.

The others followed likewise until he finally got to what was going to be the last stroke and he hesitated. He looked at her. She was tense. Her back was bowed, arms drawn tight and her feet pressed hard to the floor. He knew what she felt like. He was feeling similarly. He set the cane down beside her and as he stood between her legs and again he ran his hands over the heated flesh of her ass.

She moaned deep in her throat.

He reached up and removed the gag because he wanted to hear her. He pulled the gag from her mouth and tossed it to floor and then his hands moved into her hair. “Gabby…you should see yourself right now.” His hands moved down her back, nails over the skin of her shoulders and then he reached under and grabbed her breasts. He arched her back toward him as he pulled at her nipples and then his hands were moving to her back again and over her ass. He gripped her abused cheeks and squeezed.

She hissed. “Oh god…yes. Please, Sir…please…” She pressed herself against the table and looked over her shoulder in desperation.  She kept her hands on the table ledge, he knuckles were white. “Please…”

“You’re not ready to let go Gabrielle and I’ve worked your ass over with the cane.” He picked the strap up from the table and used it to slap her ass again and then three more times.

She moaned and squirmed as fresh tears ran down her face. “God…Sir…” Her head fell forward and she ground into the table.

He bent over her back and dropped his head to her ear. “You need to cum Gabby?” He knew she did, but he wasn’t going to let her, not yet anyway…Hell, he hadn’t decided if he was at all.

Her head snapped toward him. Her eyes were wild. “Please?” She nodded and sobbed wildly. “Plea…ease Sir…god, please let me cum.” Snot ran from her nose now along with her tears. She was frustrated beyond belief. She couldn’t remember ever being this frustrated.

He smiled. He loved her looking so out of control and he pulled his phone from his pocket. He wanted a picture. He watched her frown and saw the protest form on her lips and face. “Don’t even start Gabrielle, no limits. That was your fucking contract tonight.” He arched a brow and snapped a picture. He didn’t want to take the time to ready his actual camera, but his phone would do. It was more about pushing her limits, than anything else anyway. He changed his perspective and took a few more shots. He was sure to get a couple of her face, smiling at her while he tilted her head toward him. Then he put his phone away.

Gabrielle cried earnestly now. She realized she’d given him the right to his pictures, but she hadn’t even thought of cameras when she made her deal earlier. She lay with her head on the table. All of this is what she’d come for, it’s what she needed and she never understood why she fought it once she was here. She let the sobs take her and when the cane hit her it almost felt good. She deserved it. The next strike made her blood sing and shit…she hissed and moaned with the third. Then she felt it, the feeling she’d been waiting for and she wondered why the hell she always fought it when it was what she wanted…what she needed. Fuck, she was so damn stubborn.  

Nico saw her let go of her last bit of control. It was never physical with Gabrielle. It was all about getting in her head and making her see who really was in charge and as long as she thought she had any, she couldn’t get what she needed, or even wanted, out of what he did. And if he were honest, neither would he, beating stubborn women wasn’t why he did this. Yes, he liked the control and he wouldn’t deny he found a certain pleasure in their pain, but really, what it came down to was that he wanted their submission and until he got it, he found no pleasure in what he did.

Tonight he wanted more than to make her ass raw with the cane. He wanted something he’d wanted for a long time with Gabrielle; of course he was going to finally get it. He landed another four strokes on Gabby’s ass. Working her up, sending her closer to where she needed to be. She wouldn’t sit comfortably for a week. He’d drawn blood on one welt already and when he stopped and surveyed his work he saw another couple small areas that were just barely open. He grunted and smiled. “That’s gonna hurt Gabby.” He traced a line below the worse.

She shivered and moaned, he arms and legs were limp now and her weight was supported completely by the table. A definite change from the last time he’d paused. She didn’t lift her head, she wasn’t sure she could.

Nico set the cane down and smiled. He moved so she could see him and knelt down. He pushed hair out of her eyes. “You with me Gabby?” He asked softly.

She pressed her cheek against his palm and nodded. “Yes Sir.” She whispered.

“Good.” He tucked hair behind her ear and trailed his fingers down her neck and shoulders. “I’m not finished yet.” He smiled when she made a face. “Oh, I’m done with the cane and probably the strap…just not done for the night.”

She smiled weakly.

“You want some water? Need to stretch for a few?”

She cleared her throat. “Yes please Sir.”

He stood and went to the kitchen. He took a minute at the stove and then moved to the fridge, got a bottle and opened it. He took a long drink from it and then set it down on the counter. “I’m going to untie you and let you up and then I’ll get you resettled.” He said as he bent to untie her legs, which he did quickly. He massaged them both, making sure they weren’t numb before he stood behind her and put his hands at her waist to help her. “Careful, go slow and use your hands to push yourself up. You’re gonna be dizzy.”

She didn’t believe him, and she moved quickly. He was right, she was dizzy and things went dark as she slumped forward. He caught her with an arm across her shoulders.

“Gabby, I told you to go slow.” He growled in her ear as he pulled her back against his chest.

She gasped. The sudden pressure of his wool pants and belt buckle against her ass hurt. It shocked her to alertness. She pressed a hand to her head. “God…sorry Sir.” She pulled her ass from his hips, or tried to, but he pressed against her increasing her pain.

He pulled the water bottle from the counter and handed it to her. “Two sips.” He watched, he didn’t want her drinking too much, not for what he had planned next, and she obeyed only sipping briefly, before handing him back the bottle.

“Thank you Sir.” She leaned her head against his chest with a purring sound and a sigh and turned her cheek against it.

Nico closed his eyes and tried to fight the urge to just bend her over and fuck her hard, but that wasn’t what his end game was. He opened his eyes and watched as his hands slid from her waist to her breasts. He cupped them, teased them. He pulled and twisted her nipples. He didn’t play light; there was no room for light play tonight. He bent and kissed her neck and then bit down to her shoulder. He left marks, small bruises would rise tomorrow; his marks on her. He pressed his cock against her abused ass and moaned when she whimpered. He forced himself to stop.     

Gabrielle was disappointed when he pulled back, but she knew he would. He’d told her he wasn’t done and she’d accepted it. She looked up at him. She was still shaky and she was glad that he still had his hands on her hips.

“I want you back on the table Gabby, facedown again and you’ll need to stay completely still so the choice is yours on restraints.” He turned her so he could see her face.

She took a breath to steady her nerves. She had to ask carefully. “If the choice is mine, then can I ask why I need to be still, Sir?” She was nervous. There were very few things she could think of that required her to stay still.

He smiled and pulled her against him, this time she faced him completely and she moaned when they made contact. He slid a thigh between her legs and the friction of the wool on her clit made her eyes drift close. “You like it when I leave marks on you Gabrielle.”

She moaned when he bent his knee and she gripped his shoulder. “Sir…god yes.” She looked at her shoulder where she could even now see an outline of a bite mark. “I remember…” She would look in the mirror all week and see her ass and love the way it felt.

“But you never let me mark you; permanently.”

She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide and she shook her head. “Sir…” She swallowed. “I…” Her fingers open and closed on his shoulders. “Nico, you can’t”

He frowned at her lapse and her sudden insistence that he couldn’t. “I can Gabrielle and I will. You said no limits are you changing the rules, because if you are; you leave now and I mean it when I say you never, ever come back to my bed.”

She hesitated and bit her lip. She was confused. “I thought I was never supposed to be here already.”

He lifted her chin. “You aren’t, but here you are. I’m weak, but if you do this to me Gabby, I won’t be anymore. I don’t like being betrayed. You lie to me like this and I swear to you; I won’t be weak anymore. Not only won’t you ever be in my bed, but you won’t ever be in my life.” He kissed her savagely. He wanted her so fucking much he hated himself for it. She was his single biggest weakness in life. He gripped her head and took what he wanted from her and even if she wouldn’t have responded eagerly, which she did; he doubted it would have mattered to him. He pulled back and searched her eyes. “Make your choice. You say you belong to me…”

Tears ran from her eyes and she raised a hand to the collar at her throat. She loved wearing it. Her knees felt weak. She shook her head.

Nico thought she was going to walk away. He was surprised by her words.

“You don’t know what this means to me do you?” She closed her eyes. “Fine…do it.” She moved around him to the table. She was stiff and sore. She held out a hand and waited for him to help her.

His heart sped up. He ignored her hand and lifted her by the hips. “Lay closer to the side.” He waited until she moved over and when he nodded she laid down. “Good, do you want me to restrain you?”

She glared at him and shook her head. “No Sir.”

He arched a brow and grabbed a handful of her hair. He pulled her head back sharply. “You had better watch the attitude Gabrielle, understand?”

She nodded through her tears. “Yes Sir.” She had sense to sound contrite.

God, she was pushing him again. He took a breath and relaxed his shoulders as he released her hair. “Good.” He moved to the kitchen. He picked up wooden box and opened it. He smiled as he pulled the antiqued straight razor from its resting place. He still used it regularly and had it professionally sharpened regularly and then sharpened it himself at home after each use. It had just been returned from the knife shop. He hadn’t used it yet since.

He glanced to Gabrielle and then turned to the stove where he’d set a small a kettle of water to boil earlier. He opened the blade of the knife and slid it into the roiling water to sterilize sure to keep the handle away from the heat.

While that was finishing, he went to the freezer and with a wicked smile on his face he pulled out bottle of ninety proof vodka. He grabbed a clean towel from a drawer and then returned to Gabrielle. She had her head turned away from him. “I’m going to clean you back Gabby.” He said by way of explanation.”

She sniffed and nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Her hands were by her side.

He looked at her back and he’d already chosen a spot low on her shoulder. He uncapped the alcohol and held the towel below his chosen area. Then he smiled and poured the ice cold liquor over her back.

Gabrielle was not expecting cold. She yelped, and she wanted to move. She wanted to squirm away from the cold running down her back and neck and then it was burning her ass and she was panting and her hands were fisting rhythmically as she hissed and moaned. Her toes curled. “Please…ohh….burns…shit…”

Nico smiled, he figured it would if it hit her ass and when he was satisfied that he’d gotten enough of her skin he wiped her down with the towel and let her air dry. He did wipe roughly over her ass, using the vodka damp towel over the raw skin and knowing it was burning even more due to the texture and chemicals. “The cuts needed tended to anyway Gabby.” He said letting his fingers move over her skin after the towel. “Your ass looks so nice all red and welted up. It’s the only time I’m ever tempted to kiss it for you.” He trailed his fingers between her legs and wasn’t disappointed to find her still wet.

He laughed and fucked two fingers inside. “You love it…” He bent his head to her ear and whispered seductively. “Oh you are such a little slut for it aren’t you? Keep pretending Gabrielle…just keep saying you don’t want my blade on your skin.” He pounded into her and she moaned. “Don’t move Gabrielle. Stay still.” He pulled his hand away.

She cried out her frustration. “Please…please…” She turned her head toward him, found his eyes, pressed her head closer, but she didn’t move anything else. “Please, don’t leave me like this…” She panted. “I need to cum so bad. Need you.” She sobbed, cried…tears and snot ran and she begged and cried.

He shook his head. “No.” He stood and moved to the kitchen with the bottle and the towel. He picked up the razor with the towel and held it over the sink. He poured vodka over it to cool it and it sizzled. He took a long deep breath and settled his pulse. He needed to cool the heat in his blood. Her begging made him want to do exactly what she wanted. “Shit…” He whispered to himself. He touched the blade to his forearm to be sure it wasn’t hot and then set it down with a nod.

He turned back to the woman on his kitchen table. He was going to finish this once and for all. He picked out two clean towels and before he went back to the dining room, he pulled on a pair of nitrile gloves. He picked up his razor and the towels and then he took a breath. His heart was pounding and his cock was throbbing.

Gabrielle watched him come toward her. He was carrying a straight razor. She’d seen him shave with the thing before. He’d held it against her skin before and told her his dreams when they were younger. She knew he’d marked other women, but none permanently. She knew he was into seriously heavy play and she liked that about him. She was too, but she’d never wanted permanent marks. She never wanted to wear any man’s marks on her body. She was willing to wear a collar for play, but never fulltime. She wasn’t into a lifestyle.  The fantasy was fine, but she was scared to death. Her heart was pounding and tears blurred her vision and nausea forced bile into the back of her throat and she was glad Nico hadn’t let her drink more than he had.

She pressed her head to the table and sobbed silently. She knew begging wouldn’t do any good.

He watched her inward battle and nodded. Good, it’s exactly what he wanted to see. “I’m ready to start.” He slid her hip over some so he could sit beside her. “Okay, I’m going to go one part at a time. You get a break in between each cut if you need one.” He traced a hand over her skin. “First cut goes here. Any questions?”

She looked up at him, tears on her face. She pulled her hands up and rested her head on her bent arms. “Do we have to do this?” She wiped her face. “Please Sir…?”

He smiled and shook his head. “Yes we have to and I am going to. Put your head down.”

She bit back a sob and nodded. Then she laid her head on her hands. “Okay, I’m ready Sir.”

Nico took a breath and steadied the blade in one hand and he held a clean towel in the other. He held the blade between his thumb and middle finger and applied gentle pressure with his index finger. He pressed and listened to her gasped as the blade passed through her skin. He pulled the blade toward him and then lifted the blade.

Gabrielle wasn’t sure how to explain the first taste of the blade. It was a bit like cutting yourself with a knife and like being whipped out of nowhere and then having someone pour hot coffee on you at the same time. Sweat broke out on her forehead and lip and she made a humming noise in her throat after the first gasp. She didn’t move, but she had to fight the urge not to squirm away from the blade as it moved through her skin. It was an instinct to pull away. Her nerves were burning. Hot and cold sensations flooded up and down her spine. Her hair stood on end. It was hard to figure out. She squeezed her eyes shut against the sensation.

“Okay?”

She panted. “Mmm, yes Sir.”

His empty hand slid up her side. She was tense, but she shivered. “Good.” He put the blade in the starting place of the first cut and pulled down again, but at a different angle, then he changed his grip on the razor and reversed the blade’s direction and pulled upward in the opposite direction.

Gabby couldn’t hold back the strained, “Ohhh,” that was drawn from her throat by the sensation of the blade pulling through her skin. She gasped when the blade seemed to come free from her skin. She swore she could feel it drag through each skin cell. It was so foreign. Like something inside her that didn’t belong and it made her feel odd. It was like slow motion. Time was moving so slowly. Her blood was pounding in her ears and heat was spreading out from her back in waves. She wasn’t sure if Nico said anything to her, but she did feel the blade bite into her skin again and screamed as it hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Oh fuck…Sir…please.”

Nico smiled and watched the razor in her skin. She was doing so well he was amazed she’d never played with blades before.  He was really more than halfway through what he wanted to do. He lifted the knife from her skin and nodded. “You look so perfect and halfway through.” He dabbed at the oozing wounds with the towel.

She looked up at him through her tears. Her eyes were swollen. Her face red and puffy and snot and tears ran down her face. Her hair was stuck to her face again and even though she wished he would touch her because her body was light and hot she was really somewhere not quite here and she knew it.  She could barely focus. She wasn’t sure she could take more; she needed more and less.  She nodded and then her head fell back on her arms. Right now she knew she was his. She wasn’t in control of anything. Her body, her mind and if he wanted it even her life could be his. She sobbed so hard into her arms her body shook.

He smiled. “Shh...” He ran a hand down her back to ease her. “Almost over...” He held the towel to one of the lines that wanted to bleed more than the others.

She took another breath and settled herself, his hand on her shoulder soothed her, grounded her.

Nico turned to her back as soon as she settled. She was finally where he wanted her. He loved that she had finally given in and let go. She’d finally given him her submission. It’s what he’d been waiting for and what he’d needed. He swallowed back his excitement and pushed the blade ever so slowly through her skin to start the second part of the mark he was creating. It was in a new place. This one beside the last and he listened to her low moan and knew this was exactly what they both needed.

He pulled the blade toward him at an agonizingly slow, but steady pace until the cut was the length he wanted. Then he lifted the knife and traced the cut he’d made, only to make another right beside it that curved and met back on the straight one. He sat back and looked at the cuts.

None of his lines were exactly straight, but then he’d made them so that they would be that way. He was going for artistic. He nodded. “I like the way they look Gabby.” He traced a hand over his handiwork with a sad smile. He considered rubbing ink into them, which would guarantee they stay. The scars could fade, but he decided not to. He set his razor on the counter and then used the towel to wipe at the marks that were bleeding. He was trying to be gentle.

She hissed and moaned. Her head was fuzzy and she barely registered his words. It was more that she knew he was done by his demeanor. She looked up at him and noticed he was smiling and it was a different smile. She knew that smile. It was pride; almost love.

Tears of relief filled her eyes and overflowed. “Done?” Her voice cracked.

He chuckled. “Yes.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He couldn’t resist taking a picture. He didn’t bother telling her he did.

She still didn’t move more than her head. She hadn’t been given permission, she stayed exactly as she was and moaned as he dabbed at her back. “Mmm, Sir.” She dropped her head back to the table.

He sighed. He was torn between what he wanted to do and what he should do. “I need to clean your back again Gabby.” He stood and really, he should have grabbed the first aid kit before he started, but he kept it in the kitchen, so it wasn’t hard to get to. “Hang on.” He walked around the counter and bent to open the proper cabinet. He pulled out the tackle box he used as well stocked first aid kit. His job required him to keep a variety of supplies and he had more than found in ordinary households. He actually could have done what he just did with a sterile scalpel, but he preferred to use a more intimate tool.

He glanced at Gabby as he opened the box and pulled out antiseptic, antibiotic cream, nonstick gauze and tape. He’d have to dress it before she left. He returned to her side and got to work. She was starting to come down and it would be better to get this done before she did. “This is going to hurt.” He said softly as he pushed her hair out of her face.

She blinked at him and smiled lazily, like a cat. Then she nodded. “Okay.”

He opened the antiseptic and some gauze and liberally poured it over the wound.

“Oh hell…” Gabby hissed and arched her back. “You weren’t kidding.”

He laughed quietly. “I told you.” He dried the area as gently as he could and then dabbed on some antibiotic cream and put a bandage on it, which he fastened in place with four pieces of tape. “Good enough for now.” He put his hands on her shoulders and sighed heavily. “Are you ready to sit up?” He let his hands slide down her sides. Now was what worried him. He wanted her so bad, but he needed to send her back to her hotel. Somehow, that wasn’t going to happen and he knew it.

She purred and nodded. “Yes, sir…yes…” She let him help her sit and as soon as she was on the side of the table she leaned forward and into him. She was above him in this position, but her ass was killing her. “Oh, god…” She wanted off the table and she leaned heavy into him until he took her weight.

He lifted her and then set her feet on the floor, but kept his arms around her. “God, Gabby you’re going to kill me.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Or get me killed. I should call a car and send you back to your hotel.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer with a sob. She shook her head in desperation. She couldn’t imagine him doing that to her. Not now, not after what he’d just done to her. “You can’t…no…you couldn’t, can’t…I…” She bit her lip and gripped his hair, her feelings were so confused. “We, you…”

He put gripped her chin. “Shh, shhh…” He brushed the tears from her cheek and his thumb ran across her bottom lip. “God, feel what you do to me.” He pressed himself against her belly. “There’s no way I could let you leave right now.” He bent and kissed her violently.

Gabrielle pressed him even closer. She was entirely fine with violence, even at this point. She wanted him hard. She needed him that way. She wanted him to take her and she wanted to give him everything she had left. When his hand tangled in her hair and jerked her head backward, she gasped and moaned while he bit down her throat.

Nico’s hands moved down to her breasts and his mouth followed, all teeth biting and pulling while she moaned and arched into him. Then he pulled back with a groan and took her hand. “Not here.” He pulled her toward his bedroom. “On the bed, on your knees.” He ordered as he undid his belt and fly. He watched her and pulled his belt from its loops and shoved his pants down his legs. He paused before following her onto the bed and opened the drawer beside his bed. He reached in and found the condoms he knew were there and then he was on the bed behind her a second later. He ran his hand over her bruised ass and smiled when she moaned.

“Do you know how many fucking nights I dream about seeing you like this?” He set the condom on the bed by his knee, along with his belt, and then ran his hand up her back to grab her hair. He tugged until she lifted her head and came up on her knees.

She moaned and leaned into his chest. “Nico…” Her head fell onto his shoulder and she shivered when he looped two fingers through the D-ring on her collar and pulled her head toward him and she was actually surprised when he kissed her and she moaned heavy into his mouth.

He pulled back and yanked, pulling her head to the left and then he forced her head down to the bed the same way. He let go of her collar and pressed her head into the bed. “Stay there.” He pressed himself against her raw ass and rubbed against her as he held her hips. “Shit, I want you so fucking badly.” His hands moved over her back and he skimmed the bandaged area, careful not to put too much pressure over it.

She pressed her ass back against him and wiggled side to side. She wanted him, needed him. “Please Sir…god please…”

He smiled. “What do you want Gabby?” He picked up his belt and folded it in half and brought it down lightly over the top of her ass over and over.

She yelped. “Oh god…” She moved forward on her knees some and then rocked back when the blows increased in intensity. “Okay…fuck…please…”

“Spread your legs and stop pulling away.” He shifted back and moved down her thighs some.  When she spread her legs he kept the blows up on her thighs and then slid his free hand between her legs. Two fingers slid easily inside, fuck she was so wet he almost died, and he fucked her hard to the rhythm of the blows on her thighs.  He was very satisfied with her whimper and the way her head flew back.

She spread her legs further and whimpered even louder as he pounded insider inside her. “Nico…god…oh, yes…please…” She started panting and gripped the bedspread.

It wasn’t long before he’d had enough. One last blow to her thighs and he pulled his fingers from her and tossed the belt to the floor as he reached for the condom and tore it open. “I need to be inside you now Gabrielle, fuck…” He rolled the condom on and pulled her back toward him. He reached down and guided himself to her entrance and then he thrust hard.

Gabrielle wanted him inside now and she pressed back against him even though it made her ass throb to do it. She moaned and almost came when he was finally inside. “Oh god...yes.”

Nico gripped her hips and thrust over and over. He pressed inside and deep and then he wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her against his chest. He wrapped an arm under her breasts and held her hips with his other as he thrust harder. “Is this what you wanted Gabby?” He growled in her ear as he bucked against her. He was sweating as he strained against her. He was so close and he knew she was. He could feel her quivering around him. He tightened his hold on her and pushed into her harder, over and over. He couldn’t get enough. “Fuck you for coming here…I was done…had you out of my system.” He squeezed her breast as hard as he could and bit at her shoulder.

She felt surrounded by him, overwhelmed, owned, filled up, she was about to overflow with the feeling of it. She moaned and everything rolled together. “Yes…I want to cum…please.”

He lifted his head from her shoulder and bit her ear. “Do it now.” The hand at her hip slipped lower and down to press her clit and pinched her hard.

She bucked suddenly against him as she screamed. “Nico…” She convulsed against him. She had no control as he fucked into her and pressed against her clit.

He didn’t stop moving against her and then he threw his head back and he came right after her. He pulled out and rolled over before almost immediately sitting up on the side of the bed. He pulled of the condom and sat there for a few seconds before he moved to the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a washcloth and a glass of water.

He set both on the bed side table and sat back against his headboard. He looked at Gabrielle with a sigh. She was sitting uncomfortably on hip, her lip between her teeth and there were unshed tears in her eyes. He sighed. “You can’t spend the night.” He opened the drawer beside him and pulled out a bottle of Motrin. He shook three into his hand and handed them to her with the water.

She looked at him and nodded slowly as she took the pills and water from him. She put the pills in her mouth and took them with the water. Her hands were shaking.

He took the glass from her hands before she spilled it all over his bed. “I turned the shower on, you should shower before you leave and then I can put a bandage on your back.” He put the glass down and then turned back to her. “Come here, I need to take your collar off.”  

She blinked at him and then sighed. She crawled to him and laid her head in his lap.

Something twisted inside him as he looked down at her. Things between them could have been so much different, fuck they should have been. He gently pulled her hair out the way and unbuckled the collar. “Thank you for tonight Gabrielle.” He bent and kissed her cheek.

She glanced up at him.  “You’re welcome.” She sat up and wiped her damp eyes. “Um…I’m a little shaky…will you?” She motioned to the bathroom.

He nodded. “I’ll make sure you don’t pass out again, yes. You go ahead and I’ll get your clothes.”

She nodded and watched him leave before she got up. She moved slowly and carefully and she’d barely stood up before he was back with her clothes. He put them on the bed and helped her up and then to the shower.

She had to admit. The water felt good on her muscles, but fuck it stung like a mother fucker too. She was actually surprised that Nico joined her in the shower, but then he pulled the bandage from her back and she realized there was no way she would have been able to easily reach it on her own.

Nico soaped up and rinsed quickly and then dried himself and he managed to dress in a pair of jeans and a beat up Pittsburgh Penguins t shirt before she even finished in the shower. He leaned against the sink and waited.

Gabby took her time. She didn’t want to leave, but she knew she was going to and she sighed and finally turned off the water. She took the towel that he handed her and stepped from the shower. She was feeling steady enough. She looked at him. “I’m fine.”

“Then I’ll get the bandage supplies.” He left the bathroom.

She wanted a minute to herself. She needed to see what he’d done to her back and her ass. She lifted the towel and looked in the mirror at her ass first and then closed her eyes at the sight of it. It sent heat through her. Shit, it was a work of art. At least that’s what she would think if it wasn’t her ass and thighs. If she’d been the one who had inflicted the damage on someone else, she’d be damn proud of it. She ran her hand over her ass and smiled. She felt warm just thinking about how she’d feel the rest of the week. She saw blood seep into the towel at her shoulder and she lowered the towel, but closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she was confused. She squinted at the wound. It was bleeding so she pressed the towel against it again. “Oh fuck…fuck…fuck…” She started to panic and then she saw Nico in the mirror as he leaned against the bathroom doorway. He was smiling.

“Do you have a problem with my work Gabby?” He raised an eyebrow.

She turned her head and faced him. She glared. “What the hell did you do? What the fuck? Oh my god?” She looked over her shoulder in the mirror again. “Why? Why?” Tears of frustration and anger ran down her face. She moved toward him and in an instant she raised her hand to slap him.

He caught her hand before she got close. “Not a good idea Gabrielle.” He dropped her arm. “I’m going to bandage your back, you’re getting dressed and then you’re going taking a car back to your hotel.” He stared down at her. “Understand?”

She sniffed. “Fuck you, yes.”

“Good, then turn around.” When she did he made short work of redressing her back. He smiled the entire time. He bent and kissed her shoulder when he was done. “Good girl.”

She jerked away from him liked she’d been burned. “Get the hell away from me.”

He stepped back and she slammed the door in his face. Nico smiled and went to his kitchen where poured himself a glass of scotch and then gathered up his toys and cleaned up. He was wiping down his kitchen table when Gabby came out of the bedroom. He glanced up.

She hadn’t dried her hair, but she still looked respectable. Her hair was pulled up and her clothes and shoes were impeccable. He nodded. “There’s a car waiting on you. It’s been paid for and will take you wherever you want to go.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Is there anything else you need?”

She frowned and snorted. “As if I need anything from you Nico Careles.”

He smiled and shook his head. “I’ll remember that the next time you knock on my door begging me to whip you then.”

“There won’t be a next time.” She picked up her bag from the floor and winced when it pulled the wound on her back. She moved the bag to her other hand. “I can promise you that.”

“I’ll note the time and date then.” He pulled a note pad from a drawer in his kitchen. “G. Pittman promises not to ask me to top her again. January twelve two thousand three.” He looked up at her and held the pen at her. “Would you like to sign?”

“Fuck you.”

“You already did and you begged for it, on your knees Gabby…”

She ground her teeth and blinked back her tears. “I hate you right now.”

“Good, I hate myself.” He sighed and moved to the door. He unlocked and opened the door. “Now go back to your husband, Gabrielle…go home.”

She lifted her chin and walked out of the apartment.

Nico closed the door and then he leaned heavy against the door. It was all he could do not to open it up and apologize for hurting her like he did. He wanted her gone, needed her gone, but he wasn’t trying to be deliberately cruel. He needed her to understand though.

He sighed and checked the clock. It was almost one in the morning, which meant that in Perth it was five the next evening. He picked up his phone and recalled the number Marshall had called him from. He picked up his scotch and then sank back into his couch.

He rolled his eyes as the phone rang. This was how he’d started his night in his apartment.

Marshall answered. “Ah, Nico I figure you’re calling because my wife showed up.”

“Are you psychic now Marshall?” He sipped his drink, but there wasn’t enough alcohol in his apartment at this point. He set the glass between his legs.

His friend laughed. “No, but I know you and you…you are predictable at times and you don’t like it when you tell me something and it ends up being a lie. So, if you just told me you hadn’t seen her and then she showed up on your doorstep, well you’d call.”

He sighed deeply.

“Uh oh, you didn’t just see her though did you? You bastard.” Marshall didn’t sound particularly angry. “So, did she suck your cock or did you fuck her good and hard or did you just beat the hell out of her?”

“Marshall, she needs someone to take control. I told you it’s not just a game for her.” He rubbed his forehead and then picked his glass up. He tossed the rest back and put the glass on the floor beside him. “I have to tell you something though Marshall, listen to me.”

“What? You already told me you just fucked my wife.” He said something to someone who was with him. “The waiter told me to tell you that you’re an asshole.”

“I know I am and it’s good to know the waiter agrees. Does he know you’ve fucked the entire women’s surf team, swim team, row team, all the lifeguards and legal woman who are willing and that you can get your grubby mitts on? Did you share that with him? Does he know that you watched me fuck your wife several times and that you joined me quite a few? Did you mention any of that?” He was frustrated. He’d called to apologize as it was. “Will you shut the fuck up a minute Marshall?”

He snorted. “Fine, fine…what is it that you need to say then. Geez, you’re sensitive tonight.”

He wanted to throttle his best friend right now and he really wished he was taking his meds right now. He took a breath and exhaled long and slow. “She needed what she needed tonight Marshall and you, well you either won’t give it to her, or you can’t. I don’t know which it is. You used to be good at giving it to her. Fuck, I know you can, because I’ve seen you top other women and you’re great at it.” He paused to collect his thoughts. “She came for that and fuck, you know what happens when she’s around me that way. I can’t resist her. I tried to turn her away and I even tried to just discipline her and walk away, but we both ended up needing more and she promised me no limits Marshall.”

He stopped his whispering and fussing on the other end of the line. “She what?”

“She gave up her limits Marshall. I marked her.”

“No. She wouldn’t have done it.”

“She did and I did and that’s why I’m calling. I marked her back with my razor. Initials.”

“Fuck you, you son of bitch…Nico, I saved your life, but that doesn’t mean I won’t kill you myself.”

“Calm the hell down and listen to me.” He sighed. “She doesn’t belong to me Marshall, she’s yours. I didn’t mark her as mine.” He smiled now because she was royally pissed off when she found out. “In fact, when she saw your initials she was quite surprised.”

He laughed, paused and then laughed some more. “I bet she was Nic, I bet she was.” He giggled. “Oh fuck, I wish I could have seen her face.”

Nico shook his head. The things that made the man laugh. “Marshall, I need you to forgive me. I didn’t do what I did to make it better for fucking her. It was the plan all along.”

“I get it. You wanted to. I know how you like the knives. This probably isn’t how you wanted her skin at all. It’s okay. Just don’t fuck her again.” He mumbled something. “Deal?”

“I’ll try.”

“Good enough and I’ll try not to kill you then. Damn, now I need to get home to see her back before she gets it fixed.” He chuckled. “Goodbye Oz and all your fault for that.”

“Well sorry to cut your exile short then.”

“I need to see Juliette anyway. I miss her.”

“She misses you too, so you should come home and see the kid.”

“Yea, good enough reason.” He sighed. “Now I have another.”

“We good then Marshall?”

“Yea, we’re good enough.” He laughed. “You just put a permanent ID on my bitch. I mean, that’s pretty damn cool.” He snorted. “You finish your shit. I’ll see you in under a week.”

“A week? You’ll be home that soon?”

“Yep and I’ll see you too.”

“Okay.” He said, but Marshall had already hung up.

Nico hung up and let his head fall back on the couch. He was out in ten minutes.

 

 


End file.
